kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hagikaze
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa - | slot1icon= | slot2icon= |fuel=15 |ammo=20 | M_Torp = 1 | M_Armor = 1 | S_Fuel =1 | S_Ammo =1 | S_Steel =6 | name 1=Hagikaze Kai | japanesename 1=萩風改 | hv 1= Thu Phong - Gió Hoa Hagi | id 1=255 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=DD | class 1=Kagerou | firepower 1=13 (50) | torpedo 1=28 (79) | AA 1=16 (49) | ASW 1=28 (68) | LOS 1=8 (39) | luck 1=12 (63) | hp 1=32 | armor 1=14 (49) | evasion 1=46 (87) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | build 1=Nâng cấp | time 1=Lv35 ( 140 110) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1=- Trống - | slot4 1=- Khóa - | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= |fuel 1=15 |ammo 1=20 | M_Torp 1= 1 | M_Armor 1= 1 | M_AA 1 1= 1 | M_FP 1 1= 1 | S_Fuel 1=1 | S_Ammo 1=2 | S_Steel 1=10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |EndOfYear2015 = ええっと、大掃除が終わったら年越しそばの準備をしないと。天ぷらは冬野菜でいいかしら。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Umm... Mình cần chuẩn bị Toshikoshi soba sau khi dọn xong. Anh ăn tempura làm từ rau mùa đông được chứ? |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 =指令、新年あけましておめでとうございます。本年も第四駆逐隊どうぞよろしくご指導おねがいたします。あと、私も。 |NewYear2016_EN = Chỉ huy, Chúc mừng năm mới. Khu trục đội 4 năm nay vẫn theo sự chỉ dẫn của anh, mong anh chiếu cố. À cả em nữa nhé. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 川内さん、本当に今年の節分、鬼役をされるんですか？いいんでしょうか？あ、これがお面ですけど。あっ！嵐！あー！ばかー！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Sendai-san, có thật là trong lễ setsubun năm nay chị sẽ đóng vai quỷ phải không?. Vậy có ổn không ạ ? à mặt nạ của chị đây ! Á ! Arashi ! Đồ ngốc ! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = よし、甘さ控えめの健康チョコレート、完成です！綺麗に包んで・・・うふふ、よーし！ |Valentine2016_EN = Right! The low-sugar, healthy chocolate is done! Now to wrap it up nicely... Ufufu, alright! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 司令！・・・あ、嵐？え、嵐も司令にチョコレートを・・・？でも、ここは譲れない・・・司令、あの！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = Commander! ...A-Arashi? Eh, was Arashi giving the commander chocolate as well..? Even so, I won't give up here. Um, Commander! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 司令、これを私に？ありがとうございます。開けていい？うわ！美味しそう！司令～これ、甘すぎます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, this is for me? Thank you. May I open it? Ah, looks tasty... *munch* Commander, this is... too sweet~ |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = お花見ですか！いいですねぇ。私、健康メニュー満載のお弁当、作りますね！楽しみ！ |Spring2016_EN = Flower viewing, was it!? That's nice. I will be preparing a bentou filled with healthy menu, alright? I'm looking forward to it! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令、私たち、達三周年何だそうです。素敵ですね！おめでとうございます！私、お祝いで健康ケーキ、一杯作りますね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it seems like we've reached our third annviersary! Congratulations! I'll bake a healthy cake in celebration! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 私、紫陽花の花の色、好きなんです。こんなに綺麗なのに紫陽花って毒があるんですって。不思議ですね、司令。司令？ |RainySeason2016_EN = I, really love it, the colour of the Hydrangea flowers. Although they are so pretty, I've heard that Hydrangeas have poison in them. How intriguing isn't it, Commander? Commander? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Mô tả Ngoại hình *She has yellow eyes and long purple hair with an ahoge. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail similar to Kaga's, continuing a Kantai Collection trend of matching a few traits from escort ships to the ships they escorted. (Other commentators note a distinct likeness to Shimamura Uzuki of iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls.) *Hagikaze wears clothing similar to other Kagerou-class destroyers, including a white blouse with a black vest, and a red neck ribbon. She also wears a black pleated skirt, white gloves, black thigh-highs, and loafers. Uncommonly for a destroyer, her breasts are more prominent and she can be seen to wear a purple bra when damaged. *Her combat gear includes a twin-cannon turret held with two handles on the sides and a purse-like strap, with a backpack-like mount for a smokestack that carries swing-arms for more turrets. On her thighs, she has additional anti-air guns strapped in garter belt-like arrangements. Cá tính *Hagikaze has a cheerful, eager, but feminine personality. She notably has an aversion to the night, especially night battles. Probably due to her historical sinking in a disastrous night ambush. *Minh họa: Konishi (コニシ) *Seiyuu: Hayami Saori (早見沙織) Thông tin *Phần thưởng Sự kiện mùa thu 2015 khi hoàn thành E-5. Thông tin bên lề *Được đặt theo tên của hoa Hagi, loài hoa chỉ nở vào mùa thu. *Hagikaze là khu trục được giao nhiệm vụ đánh chìm Kaga trong trận Midway,vì vai trò của cô là bảo vệ Kaga trong suốt trận chiến. *Cô còn được gửi đi cùng với Shigure, Kawakaze và Maikaze để vận chuyển quân nhu đến đảo Kolombangara . Nhiệm vụ mà sau này được biết đến với tên Trận đánh vùng xoáy Vella , 4 khu trục đã bị phục kích bởi USN Task Group 31.2 trong bóng tối, đánh chìm Hagikaze, Arashi và Kawakaze.Shigure là khu trục sống sót duy nhất khi quả ngư lôi bắn vào cô không phát nổ. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Hagikaze en:en: es: zh:萩風 pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng